Angelica Attanasio
|stand = Nightbird Flying |age = 14aNightbird Flying Stand page, p.203 |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = 2001 |cod = Dissolved into pulp via Purple Haze |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Italian |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Purple Haze Feedback |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = |ja_romaji = Anjerika Attanashio |affiliation = Passione Narcotics Team |alias = Junky Girl }} is a character from the light novel Purple Haze Feedback. She is a member of Passione's old narcotics team, put on the mafia's hit list by order of Giorno Giovanna, with Fugo assigned to take her out alongside two others. Appearance Angelica is an extremely sickly, pale, frail-looking girl, with faintly red lips. Her build is so frail that her neck trembles and seems like it could snap under the weight of her own head. She has extremely long, wavy hair with about five flowers in it. Blood frequently trickles out of her mouth due to her illness. Her illness makes her too weak to do strenuous movements or fight. She wears a short, sleeveless dress with a wrap below her chest shaped like diamonds with ovals in them, vaguely resembling eyes. Underneath the dress, she wears bloomers with flowers printed on just above the hem. Beads wrap around both her legs, starting from her hamstring and down near her ankles. The beads on her left leg wrap around four times, whilst the beads on her right leg appear to only wrap around twice. She completes her outfit with dark, low-heeled shoes. Personality In spite of her serious illness, Angelica has a rather chipper, bubbly personality. Being young, she acts absent-minded and spacey, noted when Sale arrives at the Narcotic Team's warehouse and Angelica doesn't appear to notice him. However, Angelica is actually fairly observant of others and their abilities, such as Mario Zucchero and his Stand, Soft Machine. She seems to take amusement in others' misfortune, such as laughing hysterically during Massimo Volpe's rough treatment of Vittorio Cataldi. She also has no qualms with intense violence and will pull an entire town into a life-threatening situation if she feels she has to. Commonly referred to as a "junkie girl", Angelica is severely addicted to the drugs of the Narcotics Team, especially those Massimo develops for her with Manic Depression in order to alleviate the pain and progression of her illness. Angelica is very fond of her teammates and tends to drape herself onto them. She ecstatically greets Vladimir Kocaqi upon his return to the group and kisses Vittorio on his face in order to encourage him during one of their final confrontations. She shows particular faith in Vittorio's strength in battle, sounding motherly to him. However, due to her dependency on Manic Depression, she shares a special fondness for Massimo. Bothered by his apathetic personality, she encourages him to make real, genuine smiles, even pulling the corners of his mouth to make him smile. Before her death, her final words to him praise him on his genuine smile. After Kocaqi's death, Angelica becomes extremely unstable. She sobs and mourns him in the warehouse, Vittorio unable to comfort her. However, after a particularly loud sob of anguish and anger, she declares that they must make Fugo, Sheila E, and Cannolo Murolo pay for Kocaqi's murder. Abilities Angelica's Stand is able to spread the symptoms of the final stages of drug addiction onto others. History Angelica uses Nightbird Flying to lure Sale and Mario Zucchero further into the warehouse in Villa San Giovanni, leaving them vulnerable to the rest of the Narcotics Team. After Sale's death, she informs a just-returning Massimo of Zucchero's whereabouts, explaining to Massimo the nature of Zucchero's Stand, leading to his death. After Kocaqi returns, Angelica happily greats him, resting on his knee like a cat. After Kocaqi finishes his exchange with Massimo over Massimo's role in the team, Angelica laughs, saying that everyone in the team is great. During Massimo's interrogation of Zucchero, Angelica notices Massimo's attention to Fugo's name being mentioned, and asks if the two were friends. Massimo denies it, saying Fugo never had any friends, but Angelica still prods him for answers, further asking what it's like to fight a friend. Her insistence displeases Massimo, but Angelica only moves to drape over him, complaining about his frown, and encourages him to smile for her. Massimo feigns a smile, and Angelica tells him to smile genuinely, pulling at the corners of his mouth, but soon giving up. Blood trickles from her mouth, and Massimo wipes it away. Using Manic Depression, Massimo's Stand pats her back and relieves her of her illness' symptoms for the time being. Along with Massimo and Vittorio, she stays behind while Kocaqi leaves to confront Fugo and the others after the Narcotics Team. However, Kocaqi is later killed by Fugo. When news of his death reaches the remaining teammates, Angelica sobs loudly in a corner of the warehouse, now covered in scratches, broken bones, and blood from Vittorio's vicious, grief-driven self-harm. It is not until after Massimo collapses onto the ground and Vittorio's self-harm stops that she herself stops sobbing. Vittorio determines that their only choice now is to steal the Stone Mask hidden underground in Ortygia, a small island in Syracuse, Sicily, known as a historical center. A brief debate over the necessity of the Stone Mask goes on between Vittorio and Massimo, but Angelica suddenly sobs loudly, angry and staring at nothing. She exclaims that they must make Fugo and his group pay for Kocaqi's murder. Vittorio agrees with her, and she follows him out of the warehouse. With Nightbird Flying, the two attempt to take down the helicopter Fugo and the other two are using, but Massimo informs them that not everyone - or anyone at all - died because the landings were too scattered. Angelica admits she doesn't know what exactly happens when using her Stand, as it is long-ranged, but she assures Massimo she felt one or two people die. Massimo tells Vittorio to head to the site where the Stone Mask is, while he and Angelica wait to ambush Fugo's group. Vittorio insists he'd be able to handle the group for them but Angelica tells him that she and Massimo would be unable to do it because she isn't fast enough to get there in time, and has no fighting capability. Angelica places her hands on his cheeks, kissing him all over his face, assuring him that he can get the mask himself. After they split up, Angelica hides with Massimo in a room, using Nightbird Flying on Syracuse to get to Fugo's group. The Stand enables Vittorio to reach the mask's location, with everyone around in a zombie-like state, and causes a car in front of the one Sheila E drives to crash, spreading to other car crashes as well. Sheila E stops their car abruptly, telling Fugo that he has to take care of the rest himself, as her nerves have gotten to her. Using her Stand, Angelica is in a dazed state, staring vacantly at nothing, with Massimo beside her. Massimo leaves, and the sounds of car crashes and other havoc do nothing to stir Angelica. However, after her Stand returns and lands on her finger, she comes to. Now aware of her surroundings, fury overcomes her, and she vows that Fugo will pay for Voqaci's murder. She tries to standing, but her legs are unable to support her, and she ends up having to lean against a wall and stagger out the room. Meanwhile, Fugo struggles to get through the zombie-like horde Angelica's Stand created. Now, Nightbird Flying enhanced Manic Depression's effects, making the horde attack Fugo without any awareness of what they were doing. The Stand's effects numb Fugo to any pain, and he doesn't notice the depth of a cut on his cheek until blood from it drips onto his thigh. The strengthened effect clues Fugo on to Angelica being near, but he loses balance in the horde, and Angelica takes her chance to stab within the side with a knife, cutting through muscle and tendon. After stabbing him, Angelica makes her escape, and the horde piles over on Fugo. However, this makes her easy to spot, and Fugo is able to attack her with Purple Haze. With Angelica dying, the horde's nature slowly dissipates and calms, and Massimo finds his way out, frantically looking for Angelica. The chaos the horde created damaged Sicily's powerlines on the mainland bridge, and a flickering streetlight briefly reveals Angelica's figure, Massimo identifying it as her because he knows only she is as pale as the figure seemed. She announces her presence to Massimo, much to his relief, and tries to approach him only to stagger and slump against the streetlight to support herself, staring at him with wide eyes. Massimo moves to approach her, smiling, but Angelica abruptly points her finger at him happily. Massimo is confused, and Angelica says that she finds his smile cute. She smiles to herself, and falls to the ground, succumbing to the viral erosion of Purple Haze and dies. References Site Navigation Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Light Novels